


A potion for my love

by ObsessedHobbit



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Actually you find out in the first chapter, Fluff and Angst, I shall add other tags later, Kili being an idiot, Potions Accident, Suprise pairing!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedHobbit/pseuds/ObsessedHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The company finds a strange abandoned shack in the forest filled with goods and other more stranger things. Part of the company is tasked to find supplies, including Kili who is very bored by it. That is until he finds a strange juice which will lead to unforeseen consequences and might change the future of the whole quest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A sweet smell

Kili was annoyed. He was VERY annoyed. Not only that, he was extremely bored. The company had found a strange shack which looked like it had been abandoned, and which was filled with supplies and many other strange things.

Thorin had decided to use this discovery to replenish their own supplies. Therefore they had to find the mixt what they could actually use.

Hence Kili’s situation. He had been ordered, with the help of his brother, Bilbo, Oin and Nori, to find goods that could be useful. They really didn’t need him to help, most things were obviously useless and disgusting.

He picked up a pot. Dead frog… Again. With a sigh, he threw the jar in the useless pile. He would rather be hunting for food (something for which his skills were actually useful) or even simply picking up wood.

He grabbed another veil. The liquid inside looked like wine, but there wasn’t very much left. He opened it and smelled its content. Surprisingly, its smell was quite sweet and was quite endearing. He really liked the smell.

‘’Don’t drink it Kili.’’ His brother warned, taking his brother by surprise. Had he talked without noticing? Damn… He needed to watch out or he might end up insulting someone by accident.

‘’It’s just some sweet wine… And there’s not enough left to be worth keeping. ‘’ He countered. It really smelled good and he wanted to see if it tasted as good.

‘’ Don’t. Just throw it away Kili.’’                                                

‘’Who are you to tell me what to do?’’ He was starting to get angry. Fili wasn’t his mother nor his Uncle and just because he was older, it didn’t mean he could tell him what to do.

Just before Fili could answer, he swung the bottle over and drank all of its content. It was like he thought, the taste was grea- Wait… This was disgusting!

‘’Kili! What have you done!?’’ His brother said, worried when he saw the younger dwarf cough.

‘’This is horrible! It must’ve gone bad!’’ He threw the bottle in the pile of uselessness. He noticed the look of concern everyone were giving him. ‘’ It’s fine. Nothing happened, I’m fine. My tongue isn’t though.’’

‘’That’s what you get for not listening to you amazing big brother.’’

‘’Shut up.’’

‘’You shut up’’

‘’Why you-‘’

‘’Both of you shut up and go back to work!’’ Nori screamed cutting the brother’s bickering. ‘’And don’t drink or eat anything here. This place is not normal.’’

Together they rolled their eyes but did as they were told. Kili took another jar. Was… Where those eyes? He quickly threw it away and grabbed another one, already bored again… Was it getting warmer?... It was! It really was getting warm! Hot even! With a slight pant caused from the warmth, he grabbed another veil. Useless… Mahal it was way too hot.

Kili looked around, noticing that no one else seemed to be bothered by the rising temperature… Maybe…Was it just him? When a sharp pain stabbed through his stomach, he knew he had made a mistake.

* * *

 

The pain kept getting worse and worse until it became unbearable. Grabbing his stomach, he tried to make his way to his brother but the pain kept getting sharper with every step.

‘’ Fili… ‘’ he whined ‘’ I…I think you were right…’’

The blond barely had time to register what his brother had said before the latter collapsed on the ground, holding his stomach, eyes closed and with a pained expression.

‘’ KILI!’’ He screamed before lunching himself at his brother’s side. Quickly, he was followed by the other, Oin dropping next to the blond and looking over the young brunette.

‘’ Do any of you remember how the bottle of the things he drank looked like?’’ The old dwarf asked?

‘’I-I do!’’ Fili answered.

‘’ Then look for it! I might be able to identify the poison he drank… If it is poison.’’ With a nod, Fili ran towards the pile of dump, throwing aside what he knew wasn’t what he looked for.

‘’ Nori! Get Thorin and Gandalf! Bilbo, keep his arms away from his stomach!’’

They quickly obeyed, Nori running out and Bilbo grabbing the young dwarf’s hand as Oin turned him on his back. The hobbit noticed small tears of pain forming on the corner of the dwarf’s closed eyes. He really wanted to help him but he had no idea what to do! He decided to make him more comfortable and lied his head on his lap. That was the least he could do.

Oin suddenly put pressure on the prince’s stomach, making him moan and gasp from the pain. He struggles, trying to free his hands to protect himself from the pain but Bilbo held on as strongly as he could.

“Shhhh…. It’s alright Kili. Calm down.’’ Bilbo ushered trying to comfort the prince. ‘’ Kili you must calm down. Please, it’s alright. It’s just Oin. He’s trying to help you so stay calm.’’

Seemingly hearing the hobbit, Kili stopped his struggle as more tears poured down his face. Trusting the youth, Bilbo let go of Kili’s hand and began to pat his head in a soothing way. He gently wiped away the tears that were falling on the prince’s face. Feeling the touch, Kili slowly opened his eyes. Dread filled the hobbit.

‘’Oin… This isn’t good. It’s not good at all…’’

‘’What is it?’’

‘’His eyes… There green and…and glowing!’’

Kili’s usual dark brown eye had indeed been replaces with a light and glowy green. He was staring at the hobbit in a strange way. Eyes wide, as if he had never seen the creature before.

Oin moved quickly (more quickly that Bilbo thought a dwarf his age could) and began to examine the eyes. Kili barely seemed to notice what Oin was doing, his eyes still focused on the hobbit.

Unable to get any results from his examination, Oin concluded that Gandalf would be the one to have to look at it and continued his examination of the dwarf’s stomach. Strangely, the dwarf wasn’t reacting any more. He simply stared at the hobbit.

Noticing this, Bilbo began to worry.

‘’Kili? Are you alright?’ He asked, trying to see if he would get any reaction.

‘’ I found it!’’ screamed Fili, the bottle in his hands just as Nori entered the room with Gandalf and Thorin at his side.

‘’Here they are.’’ He said. ‘’ I explained most of what happene-‘’

Kili moved quickly and before everyone’s eyes, he grabbed the hobbit’s neck and pulled him closer, crashing their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!   
> Thanks for reading this very short chapter. It is sort of a test to see if my story will please you avid readers so do feel free to leave any kind of comment and Kudos as well!  
> I do hope you like it :)


	2. Trouble

Everyone had frozen in shock. Kili softly moved his lips against the hobbit (who was just as frozen as everyone else). Then, he slowly pulled back, his green eyes fading back to his original brown. No one moved or talked. Taking it as a sign, he leaned in and kissed the hobbit again.

At that moment, everyone regained their senses. Fili quickly grabbed his brother and pulled him away as Bilbo abruptly sat up, hand over mouth and eyes wide. Thorin stomped closer, a furious look on his face.

‘’WHAT IN MIDDLE-EARTH IS HAPPENING HERE!’’ He screamed as he glared at the hobbit, making the smaller creature pale many shades. ‘’ KILI! I thought you were sick! What is this madness?!’’

The young dwarf looked confused by the reaction he had gotten from everyone. Still, he answered.

‘’I feel fine now. It must have passed.’’

‘’ That is good then. Now why did you kiss the hobbit?’’ Thorin asked.

‘’ Why not? He looked adorable, I wanted to do it and I love him. ‘’

All held their breath, shocked by the answer Kili had nonchalantly given.

‘’I-I think I’ll sit down a moment… Oh dear…’’ Bilbo said, paler than ever.

Thorin turned to the healer in disbelief.

‘’ What happened?’’ He asked. ‘’ Did he hit his head?’’

‘’ Hit his head? No, not that I’m aware of.’’

‘’ Then what did happen?’’

‘’ Well, he did started feeling extreme pain in his stomach after drinking something. Then he simply stopped reacting and just stared at Bilbo. His eyes were glowing green. What happened next you saw yourself.’’

‘’ His eyes were glowing?’’

‘’Do you still have the bottle of what he drank?’’ Gandalf asked with a stranger look.

‘’ There’s nothing left in it.’’ Fili said as he handed the bottle to the wizard, tightening his grip on his brother with his other arm.

Gandalf opened it and observed the inside. He smelled it, his row furrowing, then turned it over and let the last drop of the liquid fall on his finger. He stares intensely at the liquid before sighing and wiping his hand on his robe.

‘’It is as I feared… It seems young Kili is under the influence of a love potion.’’

‘’WHAT!?’’

‘’I knew this place was wrong!’’

‘’How could this idiot drink that?’’

‘’What does it do?’’

‘’ Who cares! How long will it last is the important issue here!’’

‘’What do you- ‘’

‘’SILENCE!!!’’

All stared at wizard, slightly shocked by the loud and angry scream. When he was sure none would interrupt him again, Gandalf continued talking.

‘’ The potion Kili drank is both familiar and unfamiliar to me. It’s very similar to some I have encountered before but has been modified to make it, I believe, more potent. Love potions, as their name state, make the one who drinks them fall in love with another. This particular one seems to have made the drinker fall in love with the first person he saw, Bilbo. Luckily, the effects of potions are never permanent.’’

‘’ And when will those effects fade?’’ Thorin asked both annoyed and discouraged by those facts.

‘’… I do not know. It depends on the actual potency of the potion, of how much Kili drank, of what ingredients were used… It could be days, months even years! It could take a lifetime before the effects dissipate.’’

‘’C-Can you not undo it?’’

‘’ Unfortunately no. I cannot counter a potion with spell. Only another potion can do that and since I do not know the specifics of how this particular potion was made, I cannot create cure without risking to make things much worse.’’

‘’ What would you have us to then? ‘’ The king ask, now as pale as the hobbit.

‘’ Why there is nothing to be done.’’

‘’ But he is-‘’

‘’ He is in love, Thorin, and he will continue to be no matter what. ‘’

Thorin growled in frustration. Abruptly, he turned to the hobbit, a furious look on his face. Why did it have to be him? This weak and… and soft creature… Anyone else might have been…more…acceptable? Well at least more anything than the hobbit! Anger rose again inside of him.

‘’ Burglar!’’ The king stormed towards the hobbit and grabbed his shoulder violently. ‘’ Come with me.’’

Without waiting for an answer, he pulled the hobbit on his feet and dragged him outside, warning the others to stay put. After making sure none had followed (more specifically his youngest nephew), he let go of the squirming hobbit and faces him, a serious expression on his face.

‘’ Let me make something clear.’’ He said with a harsh tone. ‘’ You will NOT encourage Kili in this absurd… fantasy. Are we clear?’’

‘’Wha- O-Of course!’’ Bilbo stuttered, slightly offended. ‘’ I hadn’t planned on doing so!’’

‘’ You didn’t seem to mind his kiss before.’’

‘’Ho-How dare you! I was shocked, that’s all! I have never thought of him in that way! Of all the absurd…’’

‘’ What are you saying? DO you find him displeasing? Unattractive?’’

‘’ Un- No,no,no! I didn’t say that! He’s simply very young, too young, and reminds me way to much of some of my little cousins… Why in the world are you bringing this up anyway? You’re not making any sense Thorin.’’

‘’… But you do find him attractive!’’

‘’ THORIN! I’m-‘’

‘’UNCLE!’’

A familiar (and dreaded) voice interrupted the hobbit, just as he was about to give the king a piece of his mind, and strong arms encircled the smaller body, holding him close to the other.

‘’ Don’t bully my hobbit Uncle! ‘’ Kili said, tightening his grip on the hobbit.

Bilbo, knowing both his own strength and the younger dwarf’s, didn’t bother pushing him away. Fili quickly followed his brother, sending apologetic looks to his Uncle and the hobbit. He had tried to keep Kili still, but his brother was sneaky, sneakier than he had thought, and he had waited calmly until Fili’s guard came down before freeing himself and darting out.

‘’ Your- Wha- I’m not bullying him!’’ Thorin stuttered, slightly flustered by the sudden apparition and accusation.

‘’ Of course you are!’’ Kili answered. ‘’ You’re always looking for ways to bully him, to put the blame on him even when he helps us! Well I won’t let you do it anymore.’’

‘’ What? When have I-…It doesn’t matter. You are obviously not in your right mind. I was simply talking to the hobbit, nothing more. Now let him go so we can continue our conversation.’’

‘’ No.’’ The youth answered simply, slightly tightening his grip on the hobbit.

‘’ Kili don’t be a fool. Let him go.’’

‘’ I won’t!’’

He kept tightening his grip on the smaller creature until it was getting hard for Bilbo to breathe normally and was starting to be painful.

‘’ Kili… You’re hurting me… ‘’ Bilbo complained.

‘’ OH! Sorry!’’ Quickly, Kili loosened his grip (While still not letting go) and kissed the top of the hobbit’s head to add to his apology.

Thorin watched the exchange and sigh, feeling slightly defeated. He would however not give up.

‘’ You claim you love the hobbit, isn’t that right Kili?’’

‘’ Yes I do. ‘’ replied Kili with such resolve Bilbo couldn’t help but blush at the statement

‘’ Kili… I’m sorry to say this but you do know you’re love isn’t real, do you not?’’

‘’ I don’t understand what you’re saying uncle.’’

‘’ It was all caused by that potion you drank! It’s not real love!’’

‘’ I don’t get what you are saying Uncle. If you are against our love, just say so!’’

Thorin was about reply, irritated and angry by the fact that nothing he said was getting through to his nephew, when Fili stepped up. He went up to his uncle.

‘’ It no use uncle. He’s either too stubborn to face the truth or the potion stops him from doing so. ‘’ He whispered. ‘’ I personally think it’s a bit of both. He believe that he is in love and nothing we can say will change his mind.’’

‘’ What do you suggest we do then? Leave him be? ‘’

‘’ I have an idea… It won’t change his way of thought but it might make him give Bilbo some space to breath.’’

They looked at the two others. Kili had lost interest in his brother and uncle and was attempting to kiss a very uncooperative hobbit on the cheek. Thorin sigh and nodded, giving Fili his approval to try what he had in mind. Fili walked up to his brother.

‘’ What do you want? ‘’ Kili snapped slightly irritated by the intervention.

‘’ Don’t be like that brother. You know I couldn’t be anything but happy that you found someone you love.’’ Fili answered. ‘’ However I feel obligated to point out that you keep saying ‘’our love’’… but are you sure Bilbo feels the way you do? Have you even considered his feelings?’’

Kili stared at his brother for a moment, confused about what he had heard. Then he suddenly let go of the hobbit before grabbing his shoulders and watching intensely the smaller man’s reactions. The burglar couldn’t help but look away, embarrassed and uncomfortable.

Realisation hit the young dwarf. He quickly let go of Bilbo and backed up, still staring. He had taken for granted that his feelings were being reciprocated… It seemed he had been wrong.

‘’ Oh… ‘’ Kili’s face saddened and Bilbo couldn’t help but feel bad that he was the reason the young dwarf bore such an expression. ‘’ I-I’m sorry Bilbo, I haven’t considered your feelings at all…’’

Suddenly, he grabbed Bilbo’s hands, a new resolves showing on his face.

‘’ I really do love you. I love you more than you can even imagine, more than I ever thought possible! A-And I understand that you do not feel as I do, but I will not give up. I will make you love me.’’

He gently kissed the hobbit’s hands and smiled tenderly. Fili knew at this moment that his plan had gone terribly wrong and Bilbo, as he felt his cheeks burn and his heart skipped a beat, knew he was in trouble.


	3. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just to say that I'm playing with the timelines a bit, mixing the book and movie and maybe even some of my own creation. I hope it isn't too confusing! Also, Thank you for reading!

During the next few days, Thorin spent most of his time trying to keep Kili away from Bilbo. Dwalin had been assigned to the task of keeping an eye on the youngest Durin. A most annoying task since the brunette had seemingly developed a skill in stealth and kept getting away from the warrior.

Bilbo guessed that he had once again gotten away from Dwalin when he saw Kili running towards him, hiding something behind his back.

Bilbo had gotten used to the young dwarf’s presence throughout the last few days. He was much more polite and calm than he had expected. Whenever they were together, he would mostly ask questions about the hobbit’s culture and history and many about Bilbo himself. The hobbit had to admit he enjoyed those talks. The dwarf always seems very interested of what Bilbo was saying and had almost no knowledge of hobbits at first. Of course, Kili would often sneak in some compliments that almost always made the hobbit blush.

Back to the present, Kili stopped in front of Bilbo, a smile on his face.

‘’Hello Bilbo!’’ he beamed. ‘’ How are you on this fine day?’’

‘’I am well, thank you’’. The hobbit giggled. ‘’ And what about you?’’

‘’I am as well, thank you.’’ A small silence fell between then before he talked again. ‘’ I have something for you.’’

‘’ Oh, do you now?’’ Bilbo said with a bit of sarcasm. ‘’What is it?’’

‘’ Close your eyes first.’'

Bilbo laugh at the ridiculousness of dwarves but did as he was told. A moment passed, Bilbo guessing that Kili was making sure his eyes were truly closed, when suddenly he felt something shoved against his chest. He took it and opened his eyes. In his hands was a small bouquet of beautiful flowers, of all shape, colors and kind.

‘’ You told me that hobbit’s were quite fond of flowers, you especially.’’ Kili explained.

‘’ These are beautiful Kili… ‘’ the hobbit marveled. ‘’ Thank you. Where did you find them?’’

‘’ Well I just looked around. If you observe carefully you can find anything really. I hope you like them.’’

‘’ Yes of course, they are perfect. Thank you.’’ He said giving Kili a warm smile.

‘’ Perfect? I don’t think so, not yet at least.’’

He took one of the flowers from the hobbit’s bouquet and gently placed in on Bilbo’s ear. He softly brushed his cheek before standing back and observing the hobbit, eyes filled with wonder.

‘’ Now it’s perfect.’’ He whispered with the most beautiful smile.

 _Damn it Kili!_ Bilbo screamed in his thought. _Why do you have to be so horribly wonderful!_ Bilbo hated how perfect Kili was in his attempt to woo the hobbit. It was getting harder and harder to reject those beautiful hazel eyes and that smirk. He knew the dwarf was young and that his love was artificial, it was what kept him straight, and yet…

Suddenly, he felt Kili move closer and press his lip to Bilbo’s. It was soft, he didn’t push further than this. Bilbo could help but feel as though the dwarf deserve this ‘’reward’’ and so, he let it happen. It wasn’t the first time Kili had manage to steal a kiss from the hobbit anyway.

And then, out of the blue, appeared Thorin, at first surprised, and then very angry.

‘’Kili! I told you to stay away from the Halfling! Can you not understand a simple command!’’ He screamed, furious.

‘’I-‘’

‘’I don’t want to hear it!’’ he straight out yelled. Everyone then stayed quiet, hearing only Thorin’s angry pant. Slowly, the dwarf king calmed himself and sigh. ‘’ Go join the other.’’ He ordered.

They moved to obey only to be stopped by Thorin’s voice.

‘’Not you, Halfling. ‘’ He said glaring at Bilbo. ‘’ You stay here, we need to talk.’’

Bilbo glanced at Kili, who looked quite worried about this ordeal. He smiled to him, trying to reassure the dwarf that he would be fine (even though he didn’t really believe that himself). And with one last glance, Kili left quietly.

Bilbo turned toward Thorin.

‘’ I thought we had an understanding in that you would not partake in Kili’s fantasy. Was I wrong?’’

‘’Of course not!’’

‘’It sure didn’t look like it! You didn’t reject his kiss!’’

‘’You didn’t give me the time!’’

They stayed quiet for a moment, both angry and frustrated with the other. Thorin noticed the flowers in Bilbo’s hand.

‘’ Was he the one who gave you those flowers? Why did you accept them?’’ the kind asked calmly, but still bitterly.

‘’ It most probably took him a lot of time to get all of them. It would be atrociously impolite of me to refuse them. I might be travelling with dwarves, but I’m a hobbit and as a hobbit, I could not reject such a small gesture.’’

Thorin didn’t answer, only glared before sighing. He knew he was wrong to be angry at the hobbit. He knew how Kili could be when he wanted something. He was relentless and charming. He also knew that even if Kili was not traditionally beautiful to dwarf, he was very attractive to the other races. Many times he had to push away both men and women from all kind that tried to court a young Kili. Bilbo wasn’t really to blame. He could try harder of course… Still, the kind didn’t know why this situation made him so angry, but it did and he couldn’t help himself. And the hobbit wasn’t helping. No matter what he said, he would always take it the wrong way.

He looked at the fidgeting hobbit again.

‘’I don’t know what you’re trying to gain from encouraging his fantasy Halfling, but it will only end in pain. His love isn’t real. ‘’ He tried to say without malice.

‘’I know!!’’ Bilbo almost screamed. ‘’ You don’t have to tell me… I know…I’m not stupid you know, I can take care of myself thank you very much.’’

‘’ This is not what I meant.’’

‘’ Well that’s how it sounded to me! I am tired of being treated like I know nothing! I’m part of this company! I chose to be here on my own and I know the risk I am taking! And for your information, I’M NOT HALF OF ANYTHING! So please stop calling me Halfling!’’

A stunned silence fell. It was the first time that someone other than his family spoke like that to Thorin. He hadn’t expected such and outburst from the hobbit. He was actually shocked that the seemingly cowardly creature had spoken loudly against him, when most of the time, he looked either scared of intimidated by his sheer presence.

‘’ If you don’t mind’’ Bilbo said slightly flustered ‘’I shall take my leave. Thank you.’’

Not waiting for an answer, he left in a hurry towards the camp.

* * *

 

Bilbo was furious. Why did Thorin always have to doubt him? Sure he wasn’t a dwarf, but he knew how to take care of himself! He HAD been living alone for a while now and was doing fine on his own thank you very much!

The hobbit stopped his furious pacing and took a moment to calm down. He couldn’t go back to camp like this. He took a deep breath and stared at the flowers in his hands. No… Thorin was right to worry… He hadn’t just accepted the flowers from Kili, he had accepted his kiss as well. He had lied to Thorin… He would not have pushed the young dwarf away. He had given in…

This was bad. Very bad. He couldn’t let himself fall… Bilbo would have to reject any attempt that the young dwarf did at charming him. He absolutely needed to do it… At least try harder than he had. If he didn’t, he knew that Kili would win and he would inevitably end up hurt.

* * *

 

During next few days, Bilbo didn’t really have to do much rejecting. Kili spent a little bit more time with his brother and when he did come to Bilbo he mostly didn’t try anything and started talking about himself more. He still tried to steal some kisses, but Bilbo managed to evade them. Fili would also often join his brother in his discussions with the hobbit.

Bilbo learn that the dwarf had lived all his life with his mother, brother and Uncle. His father had died when he was very small leading to him having barely any memories of the man. Fili had a more vivid memory of him and did miss him but Thorin quickly took the place of the more fatherly figure and so he was never really missing in that aspect.

The hobbit also learned that for a long time, Kili had a hard time with his physique. He was far from a traditional dwarven beauty and had often been bullied as a dwarfling because he was so different. Kili claimed that he was over this fact now but his brother secretly said that he knew his brother still had some insecurities. Bilbo found this horrible and stupid. He claimed that everyone was different and that it was those difference that made them unique and beautiful. This earned him a surprised and grateful look from all who heard him.

This continued on until one day they found themselves in front of a strange erratic wizard on a sled pulled by the biggest rabbit Bilbo had ever seen. Named Radagast, the wizard had come to warn Gandalf about a darkness growing in the Greenwoods. Then wargs appeared and the company found itself running again, trying to hide from the orcs while the brown wizard played decoy.

This plan failed miserably when a warg smelled their presence and died very loudly. Once again they found themselves running for their life. When they found themselves surrounded, Bilbo was sure they were going to die. Not that he did not trust the dwarves strength but they were clearly outnumbered, in broad daylight and in an open field. He didn’t need to be a warrior to know the odds were not in their favor.

And then suddenly, he heard Gandalf’s voice.

‘’This way you fools!’’

The hobbit turned quickly, just in time to see the wizard disappear between rocks. He ran toward the hole and jumped, followed by the dwarves, the last one being Thorin. Still, he knew their hideout wouldn’t last long. The orcs would be quick to follow.

And yet, it never happened. After some loud horse trampling and screams, a dead orc fell in the cave. Thorin inspected the corps and pulled out an arrow.

‘’Elves.’’ He said with disdain before throwing the arrow to the ground and glaring at the wizard.

‘’I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or not?’’ Dwalin asked after looking further ahead.

‘’Follow it of course!’’ Bofur answered with hast. He really didn’t feel like dealing with orcs again.

The dwarves moved, with Dwalin and Thorin in lead.

‘’ I think that would be wise.’’ Mumbled the wizard while giving Bilbo a look that made him doubt this discovery was accidental.

They walked along the narrow paths, pushing through tight corners. Suddenly, as they walked into a wider pathway, Bilbo felt a hand brush against his. He looked to his side and saw Kili walking next to him, trying to look natural, as if he wasn’t doing anything. Still Bilbo could see the small blush on the dwarf’s face. The hobbit felt bad about rejecting the young dwarf, but he had to.

Quickly, he left the dwarf, not acknowledging the gesture and joined the grey wizard. Gandalf was always good company and there was something he needed to ask.

‘’Gandalf, where are we?’’ he asked.

‘’You can feel it?’’ Gandalf replied, rather surprised.

‘’Yes. It feels like… well, it feels like magic.’’

‘’That’s exactly what it is… a very powerful magic.’’

Bilbo knew the wizard would not say more about the subject. He would have to wait until they had reached the end of the path to know what was going on in the wizard’s mind. He did not have to wait long for they soon reached the end of the path and he was greeted with the most amazing vision.

The beautiful architecture was illuminated by a sweet glow, surrounded by water falls that played in the background like a soft lullaby and the air around it felt pure and was filled with magic. The hobbit was in awe.

‘’The Valley of Imladris. In the common tongue, it is known by another name. ‘’ Gandalf said as the dwarves made their way out of the path.

‘’Rivendell…’’ Bilbo whispered in awe.

He had always dreamed of visiting this mythical town. In his childhood, his mother would often talk about her adventures and when she and a much known wizard had traveled to this elfish town and lived among the tall creatures. She had even learned much of their language and had taught her son how to write and read it. He understood Sindarin but was never good at speaking it.

And here he was. Standing so close to his childhood dream. This dream that had slowly vanished over the years and that was suddenly revived. He could feel, however, the hostile energy meaning from most of his companions.

‘’Here lies the Last Homely House East of the Sea. ‘’ stated Gandalf

‘’ This was your plan all along - to seek refuge with our enemy? ‘’ The dwarf king growled in anger.

‘’You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself. ‘’

‘’You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us. ‘’

‘’Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful this will need to be handled with tact, and respect, and no small degree of charm, which is why you will leave the talking to me.’’

Bilbo had to stifle his laugh, trying not to offend his powerful friend as he flattered himself. The company then headed down the rocky path, toward the enchanting elven city. The closer they got, the more mesmerized the hobbit would get and the tenser the dwarves would get. Still, even they could not deny the fact that the city gave off a rather enchanting energy. They crossed the bridge leading to the valley and stopped at its entrance as an elf walked out to meet them.

’’Mithrandir.’’ The elf says with a small bow.

‘’Ah, Lindir.’’ Gandalf greets the elf as well.

‘ _’We heard you had crossed into the Valley_.’’ The elf named Lindir said in his native tongue.

‘’I must speak with Lord Elrond.’’ Gandalf answered in common tongue, knowing his companion would not enjoy being unable to understand the conversation.

‘’My Lord Elrond is not here.’’

‘’Not here?’’ Gandalf replied doubtfully.’’ Where is he?’’

Suddenly, the sound of hunting horns resonated trough the Valley as tall horses made their way toward the company. Thorin ordered his companions to close ranks as Bofur pulled the hobbit in the middle of their protective circle. Bilbo was quite flustered about what was happening. Horses circled around the company of dwarf in a manner that made the hobbit understand why the dwarves were prepared for combat. Everything was so big and moved so quickly, he couldn’t help but fell slightly scared.

Then, the horses stilled as their leader made his way to them.

‘’Gandalf.’’ The new figure greeted as he neared the smaller group.

‘’Lord Elrond’’ The wizard answered before continuing in Sindarin, making Bilbo the only member of the company who understood the conversation. ’’ _My friend! Where have you been?’’_

 _‘’_ _We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass.’’_ The elven lord replied as he climbed down his horse and embraced his old friend.

‘’Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near.’’ Elrond continued, this time in common tongue.

‘’Ah, that may have been us.’’ Gandalf said as Thorin took as step forward. Bilbo could feel the pride and contempt radiating off the dwarven king as he approached the elven lord. Noticing the dwarf lord, Elrond spoke.

‘’Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain.’’

‘’I do not believe we have met.’’ Thorin replied bitterly.

‘’You have your Grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain.’’

‘’Indeed? He made no mention of you.’’

Bilbo felt like smacking the dwarf on the head. Why did he have to be so rude! The elven lord had done nothing to deserve such behavior! The king had just admitted he had never met the elf before so why was he being to discriminative! Why did dwarves hate elves so much?

Bilbo’s thoughts were interrupted as lord Elrond spoke again, inviting the dwarves to dine with them in his native tongue. Of course, this cause quite a ruckus since none of them had understood, but Gandalf was quick to fix the problem.

Dinner with the elves was quite a mix of emotion for the hobbit. He was fascinated by everything around him and ashamed by the behavior of his companions who complained about anything they could. He also felt quite embarrassed by all the flirty looks Kili kept sending him.

He tried his best to ignore him, focusing on the conversations around him. Thorin seemed to have calmed down and at least looked like he tried to be respectful of their hosts. They talked about the swords they had found in the troll cave (Bilbo wanted to show his own sword but had been shunned by Balin who called it ‘’a letter opener’’) and Elrond generously invited the dwarves to stay in Rivendell for as long as they needed, an offer that Thorin surprisingly accepted.

* * *

 

After a few more dishes and a most embarrassing song sang by none other than our beloved Bofur (song written by both him and Bilbo on the road), the dwarves, hobbit and elves headed their separate ways. Bilbo was determined to explore the city. When he saw Kili walk towards him, he hurried away.

Rivendell was truly beautiful, much more than what he had imagined as a child. Everything he saw glowed softly and seemed to breathe life. In every wall was imprinted the culture of these elves, which was far from anything the hobbit had ever encounter.

Bilbo was halfway into his visit when he noticed something about himself. As he passed in front of a reflecting glass, he saw how dirty he looked. That was when he realized he really needed a bath. He remembered lord Elrond mentioning a bath before. A bath would be great after weeks of cleaning in cold rivers (if they stopped to clean themselves at all). And so, the hobbit began his quest to find a place to clean himself. A very short quest for the elves were very helpful in pointing to him the right direction.

When he arrived at the bath, he was flabbergasted. The room was very big, the bath taking up most of the space. In said bath were rocks and statues and small waterfalls, making it look both natural and beautiful. The air was warm and soft golden light illuminated the whole room.

Quickly, Bilbo undressed as stepped into the warm water. He let out a soft sight as warmth enveloped his whole body. He had never enjoyed a bath as much as he did now. He walked ab bit further, reaching a rock and leaned on it, relaxing. Everything felt perfect.

‘’Bilbo?’’ A familiar voice asked, snapping the hobbit out of his comfortable daze.

‘’Kili!?’’ the hobbit all but screamed as he began to panic a little. ‘’What are you doing here!’’

‘’I was going to take as bath.’’ He answered as he undressed.

‘’W- What are you doing!?’’

‘’As I said, I’m going to take a bath.’’

‘’B-But this is highly improper!’’

‘’This is a public bath Bilbo, and it is not first time we bath in groups.’’

‘’W-well I-I have never!’’ The hobbit stammered as he tried to hide himself in the water.

‘’That is true. You always waited for most of us to be done. It must be a hobbit thing I guess…Still, we will always bath in public during this quest so we might as well get you used to it!’’ the young dwarf stated, now fully undressed and making his way to the water.

 _This is horrible!_ Bilbo thought. How could this have happened? He had to have the worst of luck! After days of avoiding physical contact with the dwarf, he was now somewhat stuck naked in a bath with him! Maybe he could leave… But he needed to bath… And it wouldn’t be very subtle, Kili would immediately know he was purposely avoiding him… Well maybe that would be better?

‘’Bilbo?’’

The hobbit jumped and quickly spun around, not having noticed the dwarf approaching. Kili was right next to him, looking rather amused.

‘’Don’t do that! You scared me half to death!’’

‘’Forgive me, I did not mean to.’’ The dwarf answer, laughing slightly.

 _DEAR VALAR WHY WAS HE SO FREAKING GORGEOSE!!!_ Bilbo screamed in his head.

‘’What did you want…’’’ The hobbit asked as he sank further in the water.

‘’I was simply wondering if you had brought anything to clean yourself.’’

‘’Oh… OH! I forgot! Oh dear I-‘’

‘’You could you use mine if you want. Some elves came and gave me these when I asked about the bath.’’

Bilbo eyes the dwarf with doubt… What was he planning? He had really forgotten his things and he needed a good clean after such a long time…

‘’Well… If you don’t mind…’’

‘’I don’t! Not in the least! Buuut… I do have a condition…’’

_AH! I knew it! What might it be…?_

‘’… I want to be the one to wash your hair…’’ Kili continued.

‘’… What?’’

‘’I want to wash your hair… I promise I won’t try anything!’’

Bilbo thought for a moment, staring at the young dwarf’s face. He seemed to be telling the truth about not wanting to do anything else but wash his hair… And those eyes! How could he resist those big, beautiful brown eyes…? Damn it all!

‘’Fine… You can do so, but nothing else.’’ Bilbo warned.

The smile he received melt the hobbit heart. The dwarf asked the hobbit to face the other way. He placed himself behind him and poured soap into his hand before gently passing his hands through the hobbit’s soft curls. It felt nice. Kili had big, warm and gentle. He moved well and knew how to undo the knots that had formed in Bilbo’s hair without any pain.

Kili rinsed the hobbit’s hair and continued his massage. It felt too good for Bilbo to stop him. As the dwarf massaged, his body pressed against the hobbit. He could feel the warms radiating from his chest. He could feel every muscle of his chest moving with every move of his strong arms. It would probably feel great to be embraced by such a strong and powerful ar-

 _NO! BAD BILBO!_ Bilbo scolded himself as he suddenly pulled away from the dwarf. Quickly, he back up until he was almost flat with the rock he had been leaning on before.

‘’Ah… Hum… T-Thank you b-but I’m fine now… I… ‘’ The hobbit stammered, blushing slightly at his previous thoughts.

Kili ignored the hobbit and moved closer, blocking any escape Bilbo could have taken. He gently brushed his hand on the hobbit’s chin, pulling it up, as the burglar weakly tried to resist, in vain. Their bodies touched as Kili closed even more the space between them, placing his hands and the other’s hips. He brought his face as close as he could without actually kissing.

Bilbo could feel the dwarf’s warm breath mix with his own. He places his hand on the dwarf’s chest, weakly and halfheartedly push the dwarf away. He could feel his fingers grazing alongside the dwarfs muscle and He breathed some protests, of which Kili answered by softly brushing his lips against the hobbit’s. They weren’t kissing yet, only exchanging breaths and still, it was so much more personal then when they had kissed before.

Suddenly, in a moment of lucidity, Bilbo pushed the dwarf away as hard as he could. NO, he said to himself, he would not, he could not… Kili had lied… he lied and… Panicking slightly, Bilbo rushed passed the dwarf and jumped out of the bath, quickly dressing himself.

Just as he was about to bolt out, a hand grabbed his legs. He looked back to find Kili staring at him, confused and hurt.

‘’Why are you running away? Tell me Bilbo, please! Why do you push me away when I know you want this as well!?’’

‘’… I’m sorry...I…’’ Bilbo whispered before rushing out.

On his way to go as far as possible, he bumped into Fili, mumbling an apology and continuing on his way. The blond dwarf noticed the hobbit’s disheveled clothes, wet hair and obvious distress. He knew his brother had done something again. Quickly, he headed for the direction of which Bilbo came from. He easily found the baths.

‘’Kili?’’ He asked walking in and noticing his brother still in the bath and obviously confused.

‘’He’s almost there Fee…’’ The dwarf said, not looking at his brother. ‘’ I would say he’s already there, but he just won’t accept me. I don’t understand why…. I mean he wants to as well but… Maybe I’m just not good enough…’’

‘’Oh Kee… You know that’s not it. You heard what he said before.’’

‘’Then what..? I don’t know what to do anymore Fee… I love him so much and- and I think he feels the same but he won’t let us happen. He doesn’t want to… Maybe it’s just my wishful thinking…’’

‘’Maybe…’’ Fili said as he thought of a way to help his brother.


End file.
